Under One Roof With My Ex Girlfriend?
by Neji's Imoutou
Summary: She's his cousin? She's the one we are suppose to look after for? She's the one with amnesia? But she's my ex-girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1: Two New Housemates

**New fanfic. I don't own Winx or the characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Two New Housemates**

 **TIMMY**

"So someone's gonna move in with us?" Brandon asked. "That's why you renovated the house for two more rooms?"

I'm Timmy Andrews, a soon-to-be second year college student. Because our parents are business partners, they put us in a mansion after we graduated from High School.

I live here with nine other people: four girls and five boys. They are Bloom Willows, Stella Gomez, Layla Danforth, Musa Pierre, Sky Jones, Brandon Gil, Riven Erickson, Helia Steve and Nabu Khan.

Four months ago, our parents renovated the house without telling us why. We are still enjoying our vacation and we have a month left before school starts.

We are at the living room with my parents at the moment. They said they'll explain why they renovated the house.

"Yes, Brandon. Timmy's cousin from London will joining you with her friend," Dad answered. "They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

My cousin?!

Silence took over us. It must be because I never mentioned I have cousins. Only Riven knew.

"Timmy's cousin? You mean?" Riven asked. "But she's in Canada! They moved there a year before we move here."

Riven and my cousin share a brother-sister bond. That's probably why he's excited. The last time we both saw her was vacation before we entered Middle School. The three of us went back to London back then.

"You know her, Riven?" Musa asked, with a little jealousy.

"Yep! She's like my sister," her boyfriend smiled. "I always protect her and Timmy from bullies when we were kids. There's nothing for you to be jealous of. She and her sister treats me as their older brother."

From her reaction, I believe what he said relieved Musa.

"Yes, Riven," Mom answered but sighed. "Actually, you and Timmy are the reasons why she wants to come here."

"Wha"- Sky was cut off by someone's phone.

We all looked at Helia who apologized and excused himself to take the call.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Andrews?"

"Riven, Timmy, Flora's suffering from amnesia," Dad said.

"What?!"

"We're sorry for hiding this from you but during the semestral break, she and Rhodos, her dad, got into an accident," Mom explained. "Her father's still in coma in a hospital back at Canada with his sisters looking after him. However, Flora woke up with no memories of her Middle School, High School and first semester in her first year in college. Her latest memories was when you three spend your vacation before entering middle school back in London."

"We consulted her aunt, and we came up with the idea to send her and her sister back to UK to your grandparents. Miele, her younger, sister is attending a girls-only boarding university. Flora attended the second semester there but she didn't like it. She only made one friend," Dad added. "When we asked her what she wants, she told us she wants to be with familiar faces that's why we told her to survive the semester while we prepare here."

"How's Uncle?" I asked. "And how did Miele take this?"

"He's still in coma. About Miele... she wanted to stay at Canada but she gave in after many attempts of convincing. But whenever she wants to visit Flora or their father, one of our private planes is always ready for her," Mom explained.

"If you don't mind me asking... where is their mother?" Layla asked which made Riven, Mom, Dad and I flinched a little.

"Aunt Alyssa passed away when Miele was two," Riven answered.

"I'm sorry," Layla apologized.

"It's okay, Dear. So, can we count for you guys to look out for her?" Dad asked. "Based on her friend, she usually have headaches when a memory hit her."

I looked at everyone and they agreed.

"Their things will be delivered tomorrow morning. The boxes with flower stickers belongs to Flora so please take them to the room with nature green walls. The boxes without flower stickers belongs to her friend, please take them to the room with lavender walls. I was told that their things are fragile so extra careful on them," Mom instructed. "Don't worry, they'll unpack themselves. And be sure to have someone to fetch them in the airport. Their flight from London will land at 2 pm the day after tomorrow."

"Anything else we should know?" Bloom asked as Helia entered the room.

"She's a vegetarian," Dad responded. "Hey Helia, asked them for the instructions. We'll be going now."

"Wait!" I exclaimed making my parents stop. "You never told us about her friend."

Did mom just... smirk at me?

"You'll meet her the day after tomorrow, son," Mom said. "Bye kids!"

They all bid good bye.

"Okay people! I suggest we throw them a simple welcoming get together!" Stella said. "Four of us could fetch them at the airport while the remaining six prepare the house. What'd ya think?"

"Nice idea," Helia said. "Well since it's Timmy's cousin he should be one of those four."

"I'll go with him. And you and Musa's coming with us, Helia," Riven said.

"OKAY!"

After that, we went to our personal businesses. For me, I went to my room and review about machinery.

* * *

 **RIVEN**

They all left except for Musa and I. We were still at the living room.

"Riven, you okay?" my girl friend asked me. "You have been frowning since earlier."

I sighed. She can literally read me like a book. I guess I should tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry, Babe. It's just that I feel so... useless," I admitted.

"If it's because you weren't there when your sisters need someone, it's not your fault for not knowing," she made me looked at her. "I know you are feeling worthless because of that but it already happened. You can't dwell on it. Why don't you protect her when she's here? You'll be redeeming yourself as her older brother. And lastly, Babe, I never met her before but I can tell she's a nice person. She won't hate you."

I smiled at her. She's right.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Babe," I pulled her to my lap and gave her a smack. "I love you. I'm so lucky to have you."

She just smiled and returned the kiss. After that she laid her head into my lap and I am caressing her royal blue locks.

"Riven, what about her friend?" she asked.

"Her friend?"

"I mean I know I have nothing to be jealous about you and Flora but what about her friend?" I smirked at her.

"I only have eyes for you, Babe. Besides," she raised an eyebrow. "I have a pretty good guess about her. If my guess is right, I can assure you she's not into me."

"What do you mean? How can you guess? I'm pretty sure they didn't tell us anything about her," Musa asked.

"Aside from saying my sisters attended a girls-only university, Aunt Adriana smirked at Timmy, remember?"

"Yeah... but so what?"

"It means she is sure that Timmy will be shocked when he finally meets her," I smirked. "And there is only one woman who can make Timmy react like that."

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah. If my guess is right, Flora's friend is none other than Timmy's childhood sweetheart... Tecna Lottie."

"Do you really think she's the reason behind Timmy not wanting to be in a relationship?"

"Yeah. Flora and I was there when they promised each other," I smiled at her. "But don't tell him that."


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Heyya! Just some notes before chapter two. In this fic, Helia and Musa are cousins while Tecna and Riven are distant relatives. Also, Stella and Brandon, and Musa and Riven are the only official couples in the house. And for the ones who reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much. I get motivated with reviews so the more reviews, the sooner the update. And about Timmy and Tecna's promise, I won't spoil you so stay tuned!**

 **I don't own the characters! Happy reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Preparation**

 **HELIA**

It was the morning after Mr. and Mrs. Andrews visited us. I was on my room, drawing a certain brunette who always crossed my mind.

Let me tell you about the house we are staying at. Honestly, I would refer to it as a mansion rather than a house. It has two floors and the basement. When you entered through the front door, the grand staircase will greet you. Behind the staircase is the living room and behind the living room is the laundry room. On its left is the dining area which is connected to the big kitchen. And two guest rooms with their own bathrooms beside it. On the other side is the entertainment room, two comfort room for both genders and the indoor pool. The second floor is divided on two wings: Girls' wing to the left while boys' wing to the right. All our bedrooms have identical features. Has a king-sized bed, our own television set, couch, study table with desktop computers, a mini walk-in closet, fully equipped bathroom, it's own veranda, soundproofed, has aircon and heater and shelves and drawers for our other stuffs. My room is across Riven's room. Our rooms are the farthest from the stairs. Beside mine is Nabu's room. Timmy's room is across Nabu's and in between Brandon's and Riven's. Sky's room is beside Nabu's and across Brandon's. On the other side, Stella's and Bloom's rooms are the nearest rooms from the stairs. They are across on another. Besides Stella's room is Musa's with Layla's room across. The newly renovated rooms are besides Musa and Layla. The stairs to the basement is on the kitchen. Our basement has three rooms: a mini library, a recording studio and a dance studio. We also have a pool and a court outside. The pool's on the backyard while the court is on the rightside of the house. Our garage is on a separate building near the court. We have six motorbikes, four cars and one mini-van there. Our equipment room is also located in that building. We boys own the motorbikes while the girls own the cars and we use the mini van for trips. Despite that, we never use our bikes for school and the girls always let us drive theirs. Don't get the wrong idea, though. We boys have cars but they are not here.

Anyway, I should tell you about our courses. I'm an architecture student. Musa is studying Theatre Arts. Layla, Stella, Bloom, Sky and Nabu are business administration students. Riven and Brandon are physical education students. And lastly, Timmy's an electrical engineering student.

Suddenly, I heard a knock from my door.

"Helia? Are you up? Breakfast is ready," Layla said. "Also, the truck with their things will be arriving within an hour."

"Okay. I'll just fix myself!" I replied as I went to my locked drawer.

This drawer's really special. It contains all artworks about my first love. I punched the code and have my sketchbook rest there. I went out of the room after securing it.

I went downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning, Helia," Musa greeted as she serve a plate of bacons. "Have a seat. We'll just wait for Stella."

I greeted her back and the others. They did the same and we all greeted Stella as she enter the room. We started eating breakfast talking about the get together plan for our new housemates tomorrow.

"Who wants to come with me to buy ingredients and all things we need for tomorrow?" Layla asked. "I could use six hands."

We looked at each other and Sky and Brandon raised their hands.

"So after we put the boxes to their rooms, let's clean up while the grocery team are gone," Musa said and we all nodded.

"Two will have to clean the vehicles," Bloom said.

"Helia and I can do it," Riven said and I agreed. "We'll take the backyard, the garage building, and the court, too."

"Okay, so Bloom, Musa, Timmy, Nabu and I are cleaning the house. Helia and Riven for the backyard and garage. Then Sky, Brandon and Layla for groceries," Stella recalled. "Since we are all done, why don't we fix the table and wait for the truck to arrive?"

"I'll do the dishes," Sky volunteered.

We don't have maids in the house. We do everything here. Our parents wanted us to learn house chores and all.

We got up and Timmy and Musa helped Sky in tidying up the table. We're going to our own business when we heard a honk from a truck.

"It's here!"

We all went outside except for Sky. We greeted the driver and his companion. They dropped nine boxes and went on their way.

"Listen up! The boxes with flower stickers are to the room besides mine while the other boxes without stickers are to the room besides Musa's. I checked them yesterday," Layla instructed. "How many boxes does have stickers?"

"Four, and five for those who don't," Bloom answered. "Let's do this people! Mrs. Andrews said to handle them carefully."

The girls got the three boxes with stickers and one without sticker since they're lighter while we guys took those with heavy loads.

We took them upstairs carefully and fortunately, we did it without accidents. After that, we went to our assigned tasks.

Brandon, Sky, and Layla went to the supermarket via cab. We are meant to wash all cars so they didn't use one. Riven and I decided to divide the vehicles and we'll do the van together. After that, we'll clean the place, then the pool, the court, and the surrounding lawn. Bloom have to clean the basement by herself. Timmy and Stella have dining room, kitchen, the two guest rooms, the laundry room, and the hallway upstairs. Nabu and Musa have the living room, entertainment room, the bathrooms and the indoor pool. Our own rooms are our respective responsibility so we do the cleaning ourselves.

The grocery team came home after three hours. After they put the groceries together, they helped us in cleaning. Layla went to Bloom, Brandon came to us while Sky help those in the living room.

After a couple of hours, we were done and we decided to fix ourselves to go eat lunch outside since we were too tired to cook. We left in thirty minutes. We went to a restaurant that's just outside the subdivision for us to avoid transportation.

We settled in and ordered. We started eating and we were chatting until a certain topic opened.

"So, Timmy, tell us about this cousin of yours," Bloom said.

"Well, she's probably one of the nicest person you'll ever meet," Timmy said. "Also, she's good in cooking so we'll finally have seven cooks in the house."

He said that because four of us can't cook. They are Sky, Nabu, Stella and Riven.

"I'm willing to bet they'll be eight," Riven mumbled beside me.

"You didn't have to rub it in that we can't cook, you know!" Nabu said which made us laughed.

"But she has an amnesia, right?" Bloom said. "I mean, will she able to remember her talent?"

"She have been cooking since she was six," Riven said. "And because her latest memories were summer before middle school, she still have memories of her cooking."

"How about her friend?" Layla asked. "I hope it's not a snotty british b*tch."

"I wouldn't have to worry if I were you," Riven smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Nevermind."

 **Next morning****

I was getting ready. The airport is one and a half hours away so we decided to leave at twelve noon. It's quarter to twelve. After I'm done, I went to the kitchen to get the keys since I'll be driving.

I got out into the garage and I took out the van and parked it in front. My three companions ran out to the van. Timmy took the passenger seat while the couple seated at the back.

Our journey to the airport was uneventful and we reached the place later than expected because there was an accident happened and it caused traffic. I dropped the three at international arrival section and went to park. I then went out and made my way there.

For some reason, I am actually nervous about something. Like something's gonna happen today that I am not expecting. When I got there, I looked around to find my companions.

When I finally found them, Timmy was hugging a girl with short pink hair while another girl was hugging Riven but since he turned his back on me I couldn't see who she was.

Musa spotted me and called me over. But I stopped my tracks when Riven turned to me with the girl still in his arms.

It was a tanned brunette with beautiful emerald orbs.

I stood two meters away from them, frozen.

It can't be.

"Helia! Meet my sister figure and Timmy's cousin," Riven introduced.

 **"Flora,"** we both said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: Helia's Torture

**Chapter 3: Helia's Torture**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

After Helia dropped the three, they found out the flight they are waiting for already landed. So they decided to look for the exiting arrivals.

"How does she look like?" Musa asked.

"She's a tanned brunette," Timmy answered.

"There's a lot of them like that, Timmy," Musa responded. "If we only know her friend's features."

"Look for short pink hair," Riven whispered to his girl friend. "And if they're together, that's them."

"Why do you sound so sure about her?" Musa whispered back.

"I called Aunt Adriana last night for confirmation," he smirked.

"What are the two of you whispering about?" Timmy asked.

"No-" "RIVEN! TIMMY!"

The three looked at the approaching brunette who tackled Timmy.

"I miss you!"

The boys smiled at the brunette in Timmy's arms. And when she look up, she noticed their female companion.

"Hello," Musa greeted. "I'm Musa Pierre, Riven's girl friend. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Flora Alyssum," the brunette greeted back. "Are you sure you're his girlfriend? You're too beautiful! Riven, you poisoned her, didn't you?"

"What?! I don't do that! Timmy's the one who can make those sketchy stuffs!" Riven retorted.

"Hey! Don't drag me into that!" Timmy complained. "It is not my fault you never listened to our chemistry teacher!"

"Anyway, no hug for me, sis?" Riven asked.

Flora smiled and got out on her cousin's arms and went to Riven's.

"I missed you, Sis," Riven murmured.

"So, where's your fr-" "I'm right here, Timmy."

"T-tecna?" he asked with disbelief.

 _'Oh my god,'_ Timmy thought.

"No, I'm Icy. Duh! Who else?" Tecna scoffed. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost and that'll be illogical since I'm still alive."

"God, it is you!" Timmy tackled his friend into a warm and tight hug. "I missed you too much."

"Can't breathe!" Tecna chuckled and hugged back. "I missed you, too."

Tecna was still on Timmy's arms when Musa and her introduced themselves to each other.

"Helia!" Musa called someone behind Riven. "We're here!"

"Helia! Meet my sister figure and Timmy's cousin," Riven introduced when they turned to the approaching guy.

"Flora," Helia and Flora said in unison.

Flora blinked in confusion then asked the guy, "You know me?"

Helia then remember her situation so he shook his head as response.

"I uhh... heard your name," _'Liar,'_ he thought. "How do you do? I'm Helia Steve."

Helia managed to force a smile and offer a handshake. Flora gladly took it and responded, "Flora Alyssum."

"And this is our friend, also Riven's relative, Tecna Lottie," Timmy introduced the girl in his arms.

"Hello," they greeted each other.

"Shall we go?" Helia asked.

They agreed and followed the long haired guy to the parking lot with Riven and Timmy carrying their luggage. When they found the van, Helia was about to volunteer to be their driver again but since the deal was Riven will be driving home, he failed.

Riven took the driver seat, Musa in the passenger seat, Flora and Tecna to the front chair in the back, Timmy in the middle and Helia and their luggage at the last.

* * *

 **HELIA**

I still can't believe it.

She's here and she's the one we're suppose to look after for!

She's the one with amnesia.

She's my best friend's cousin.

But damn it, she's my ex for pete's sake!

That's right. Flora Alyssum is my ex girlfriend. We met in middle school in Canada and became friends. After the first half of our freshmen year, I fell for her and confessed. I courted her for months and she finally agreed to be my girlfriend when we were about to enter our sophomore life. We were in a relationship until the second half of our senior year in high school. That's when I was about to move here in California. She was the one who broke up with me saying she won't be able to handle long distanced relationship. I didn't want to let go but I just did. I regretted it until now. I should have fought for her but I didn't.

And it hasn't been two years after we part ways. I still haven't move on. Heck I'm still thinking about if I can do that! And now this? She's staying under one roof with me?

"So, are we going to the same university as you guys?" Flora started the conversation.

"Of course, Flo. Grand University of Eastern Cali. How else are we going to look after you?" Timmy responded. "We even got your schedule match with Helia's so he can look after you."

What?!

"Really?" I asked, trying not to be jumpy.

Nobody told me about this!

"Well, yeah. Since both of you are architecture students," Musa replied.

"We are pursuing the same course?" she turned at me. "Wow. You must be really good in drawing and stuff like that."

"You have no idea, Flo. Helia's an artist," Riven smirked from the driver seat. "You should see his works."

"Do you mind if I see some of your works?" she asked me.

She's so beautiful, damn.

"Not at all," I forced a smile. "I can show you some sketches some other time since you and Tecna need to rest and unpack."

"Speaking of school, what engineering course are you taking up again, Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"Electrical, Tecna. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know," Tecna said.

"How about you?"

"Computer engineering."

"So, Musa, how did you meet my bastard brother?" Flora asked my cousin.

"Seriously, Flo?" Riven reacted.

"He got in my nerves for being a bastard," Musa answered after chuckling.

"Hey!"

"I knew it," Flora smirked.

"It's true, though," Musa said.

"So how long have you four known each other?" I asked.

"We're childhood playmates," Timmy answered but he turned away. "We were born on the same place, raised until the three of us left for USA."

"Long story short, these three imbeciles left me," Tecna retorted. "Flora came back but these two didn't."

"Hey, Tec, that's too bitter," Riven smirked.

The ride back home was them chatting and I joined in twice or thrice. When we arrived, Flora didn't seem to like what she's seeing.

"You live in this household?" Flora asked.

"You don't like the house?" Timmy asked.

Then I remember one fact about this ex of mine. I'm pretty sure the house is not the problem.

"Timmy, I don't think the house is the problem," Tecna said.

"There are barely plants and trees! How did you survive?" Flora asked with disbelief. "You must've ran out of oxygen!"

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Chill, Flo. We don't have any helpers and we didn't know how to grow them properly," Riven defended. "But since you're here, I think we can work on that. Actually, we'll work on that."

"Really?" Flora asked and we just nodded. "Okay then! And the house is beautiful! Just lacking in plants!"

Musa lead the two girls to the house while Riven and I carried their luggage behind them. Timmy went to park the van at the garage. As we enter the house, we were greeted by the staircase and we put down the luggage and lead them to the dining hall where the simple get together is being held.

"Wow! You guys prepared!" Flora giggled.

"You have no idea, Flo. Why don't we start eating while introducing ourselves?" Riven suggested when Timmy arrived and we all sat down.

"So, I guess I'm first," Flora gave us a sweet smile. "Hello, I'm Flora Alyssum. Timmy's cousin and Riven's sister figure."

 _Also Helia's ex. But she forgot._

"And I'm her friend, Tecna Lottie," said the pink head. "I am friends with the three of them since childhood and that Riven and I are distant relatives."

"You both are so beautiful," Stella commented. "I'm Stella Gomez."

"I'm Sky Jones, Stella's cousin."

"I'm Bloom Willows."

"I'm Layla Danforth."

"Brandon Gil, I'm Stella's boyfriend."

"Nabu Khan."

"Musa Pierre, but I already introduced myself earlier."

"Helia Steve, Musa's cousin."

"So, how'd ya like the food?" Timmy asked.

"It's great that they're all for vegetarians. Did they tell you I'm one?" she asked and they nodded. "But you know, you should have cooked something for you guys."

"It's alright," Layla smiled. "We got a hold of meat yesterday to balance."

They all laughed.

"Besides, Helia is a vegetarian, too," Sky added.

"Wow, Helia. I can't believe I'm meeting a guy vegetarian," she giggled.

"We exist," I smiled at her.

After dinner, the others show our new housemates to their rooms while I did the dishes. After that, I went to my room to take a shower. I just got out of the shower when someone knocked on my door. I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist thinking it's probably Sky or Brandon.

 _But boy, was I wrong._

When I opened the door, I froze when I came in contact with emerald orbs. She eeped and covered her eyes which brought me back to my senses. I shut the door immediately, ran to my closet and grab some clothes. After that, I went to open the door again.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought it's Sky or Brandon," I apologized. "So, how may I help you? Would you like to come in?"

That was when I had a chance to look at her. She was wearing a pink fitted blouse and green pajamas. She looks hot on it but I don't want to creep her out so I said nothing. But the necklace in her neck got my attention.

"No, no. I just wanted to ask a favor if you don't mind," she said with her usual soothing tone. "Can you help me paint the walls in my room tomorrow?"

It has our promise ring as a pendant. It's a simple silver ring with "His Flower" encrypted. My ring is the same except "Her Artist" is encrypted there.

"You don't like the color of your walls?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, I actually love green. But the problem is it's too plain. I was thinking of designing it with flowers and trees and other stuff like that," she explained. "Can you help me, Helia?"

"Sure," I smiled at her. "So we're going to shop for paint tomorrow morning?"

"No need, I have paints in my stuff," she smiled back. "Thank you, Helia! Good night!"

I bid her good night as she made her way back to the other wing. I made sure she went inside her room before I slammed my door and groaned.

 _This is going to be a hell for me._

* * *

 **Here goes another chapter. Please review. ^_^**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 **And here is a little spoiler for the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **"Helia... you are her ex, aren't you?"**_

 _ **"Wha-what are yo-"**_

 _ **"Lying to me is futile," she smirked. "Should I tell darling Flora that the guy she's grown close to after two days actually know her more than she knew herself?"**_


	4. Chapter 4: Actor Helia Steve

**Hey there! Here's another chapter. :) I have been busy since my last update so I am sorry if this took so long. And I am sorry my future updates will also take long before publishing since I will be busy in my studies. I am a college student and adjustment period is done so I am expecting a load of school works starting next week.**

 **Anyway, I just want to thank all those who reviewed and will review. I appreciate your reviews a lot. Also thanks to those who followed and favorited my story.**

 **Now, on to the story.**

 **I don't own Winx Club!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Actor Helia Steve**

 **HELIA**

I woke up the next day earlier than usual because it's my turn to cook breakfast. Not wanting to laze around, I got up and went to fix myself. It's still a quarter to six and my housemates usually wake up around six to seven except for Layla who wakes up at four for exercise and walks. She'll be back around six. I fixed my bed before I went out of my room.

I went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I grab my apron from the side and wore it. I am making blueberry pancakes, hams, and hash browns. I took out all of the ingredients needed and started mixing the dry ingredients. I was adding the wet ingredients when someone greeted me from behind.

"Good morning, Helia," I then turned to Tecna and greeted back. "You're pretty early."

"Yeah, well, I am in charge of breakfast today," I responded.

"Seems logical enough. Do you have teas, though? Flora do not drink coffee," I know, Tecna.

"I guess I'll prepare teas for two today," I smiled at her. "I am also a tea person. Does she like green tea?"

Of course, she does. That's her damn favorite! Nice acting, Helia.

"Yeah. That's her favorite," Tecna said. "I guess I'll be back for later. I still need to do something."

I bid her good bye by waving my left hand but before she responded, I noticed she flinched for a second. What was that about? I set my thoughts aside and continue to make pancakes. I was on my last stack when I heard an angelic voice behind me.

"Those smell so good. Good morning, Helia!" I turned to Flora.

"Good morning," I smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"No, no. Are you done cooking? I wanted to know if I can help," she said.

"The pancakes are already done. I'm about to make hash browns. Can you fry them some ham?" I said. "There's an apron on the side."

"Sure," she then walked to the side to get an apron and wore it. "How do I look?"

I turned to her but I regret it immediately. Damn it. I can hardly control my emotions and myself when it comes to her. I turned away after saying she looks good which is an understatement.

"Thank you," she giggled. "You look good with your apron, too."

"Thanks."

"So, Helia," Flora started. "What time do you want us to start painting the walls in my room?"

"We can do it after breakfast if you don't have any plans. I'm free all day," the last line was a lie.

I actually planned to meet my uncle, Saladin, but I said I couldn't make it because of Flora's request yesterday.

"Sweet! I'll bake you something later!" Flora said while flipping hams. "What would you prefer, Helia? Cake or pie?"

That reminds me.

"Cookies," I responded then she turned to me. "I prefer cookies... that's if you know how to."

I love her homemade cookies.

"Sure! Oh, I'm almost done with these hams. Do you need help on anything else?"

"Can you brew some coffee? For ten people if Tecna also likes coffee," I told her.

"No problem," she responded.

After that, silence took over us. I don't know about her but it's actually killing me.

"Flora."

"Yes?"

"What did you feel when you woke up with no memories of your past years? If you don't mind answering," I felt her flinched. "You don't really need to answer me."

* * *

 **FLORA**

"You don't really need to answer me," Helia added.

He must've noticed I flinched in his question.

"Well," I started. "It really sucks. But me being me, I looked at it the most positive way and that's I didn't lost all my memories. But honestly, I am scared."

"Why?" he asked gently.

I don't know why but there's something about Helia. I just met him yesterday yet he can make me answer all these questions. Something's telling me I can trust him. It kinda makes me feel he know me but that's impossible since I've never been to California before. Or at least they told me I haven't.

"I'm scared of how people out there know me better than I know myself," This time, I think he was the one who flinched for a second. "Are you okay, Helia?"

"Yeah, I just touched a part of the stove."

"Don't you need it to be treated?"

"It's fine, Flora. It just shocked me, that's all."

"Okay."

We continued chatting about random stuffs. When we are done, I slightly became dizzy and needed to support myself. It's a good thing Helia is in front of me so I hold on to him.

"Are yo- FLORA!" I then blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Flora's Dream_**

 ** _"Just leave."_**

 ** _Please stay._**

 ** _"But Flo-"_**

 ** _"Leave!"_**

 ** _No, please don't._**

 ** _"If that's what you want then I'll leave."_**

 ** _It's not. Don't._**

 ** _"I love you, Flower."_**

 ** _I love you, too._**

* * *

 **HELIA**

I panicked as Flora fell to my arms. I cursed in my head and I carried her to the living room and put her in the sofa. I quickly ran to the stairs and knock on someone's door.

"Tecna? I need your help!" I exclaimed.

Then, the door opened with an annoyed girl in sight.

"This better be imp-" "Flora fainted!"

"What?!" then she freaked out. "Why are you standing there for? Go and look after her! I'll follow you as soon as I get her medicine! Where did you take her?"

"She's in the living room," I then went back to where Flora is.

I saw Layla there.

"Helia, do you happen to know why Flora's sleeping in the couch? She wasn't here when I went out," she asked.

I sighed and replied, "She fainted earlier. I already called Tecna."

"Must be hard for her," she looked at the sleeping figure. "I can tell she's a great person. She doesn't deserve something like this."

"I agree."

Tecna came down with medicines and ointment. She applied the ointment in Flora's temples and handed me the medicines.

"She'll be up for a few minutes. After breakfast, have her take the medicine," Tecna said. "When she faints, just apply this ointment to her temples and she'll be alright."

"Thank you," I stated. "How about one of you look after her while I go prepare the table for breakfast?"

"No, Helia. I'll go fix the table," Tecna said. "Flora would want to apologize to you when she wakes up. It's best if you look after her."

"I'll go help her after I wake up everyone," Layla added.

I agreed at them and they made their way out the living room.

I sighed as I look at the sleeping figure. Layla's right. She doesn't deserve something like this. She's selfless, caring, nice, smart, talented, beautiful. But I must admit I'm being biased. I mean, she is my first love.

I was awaken in my thoughts when I heard her groaned. And as I approach her, she opened her eyes and I saw her adjusting to the light.

"Flora, are you okay?" I kneeled beside the sofa and assisted her to get up. "Do you know what happened? I was so worried."

"Helia? Uhm. Yeah," she looked at me, apologetically. "Sorry about that but I'm fine."

"Can you get up?" I asked. "We'll go eat breakfast so you can take your medicines."

"Yeah," I still supported her and lead us to the dining table where Tecna was about to finish setting up. "Good morning, Tecna. Helia asked for your help earlier, didn't he?"

"Stop scaring the poor boy, Flo," they looked at each other and giggled.

The others came and we started eating as they all asked Flora about what happened earlier. I sometimes but in to answer for her.

"So, Flo, did a memory hit you again?" we all turned to Tecna because of her question. "Well after she faints, she sorta remember fragments of her memories. Did you saw something?"

"I did," Flora said but she sounded unhappy. "But it wasn't a happy memory unlike the first ones."

"What happened?" Riven asked.

"It's a memory of me," she paused and sighed. "And I was pushing someone away."

I froze. Could that be?

"What did you do there?" Timmy asked.

"I was telling him to leave me," I knew it. "In the end, he did what I told him to do with "I love you, Flower." as last words."

Of all things she could've remember, she remembered our break up?! Surely that's not a feeling she needs to feel right now!

"A break up scene?" Bloom exclaimed.

"I don't know," Flora mumbled. "But since I have been remembering some memories with him, I guess I may have dated before. The problem is, I can't see his face clearly."

"Well, since you're from Canada, that ex of yours are from there as well," Sky said. "Worry about him after you remember everything. There might be something else about your story than that break up scene."

You're right, Sky. Her ex is from Canada.

"Yeah. But if you remember something about him being jerk, I'll beat the heck out of him when I meet him," Riven threatened that made her smile.

You already met him, Riven. In fact, you have been living under the same roof with him for a year now.

After breakfast, I assisted Flora in drinking her medicines while Brandon volunteered to do the dishes.

Flora and I went to her room to work on her walls. She explained she wants it to look like a garden of flowers. We immediately started it and finished without complications. She thanked me and advised I should wash up for lunch. She also added she'll bake the cookies this afternoon for snack.

I exited her room and went to mine. I almost forgot about my phone so I went to check in case there are some important messages. I found four.

* * *

 **From: Uncle Saladin**

 **Helia, I'm sending your sister there if that's okay. She misses you.**

* * *

 **From: Father**

 **Come to the company any time next week.**

* * *

 **From: Gavin Chase**

 **Dude, my sister's kinda hoping you to attend her wedding next Friday. Will that be possible? It's in Nevada.**

* * *

 **From: Margarette Brown**

 **Helia! We're in Nevada for Giselle's wedding with Nathan. Please come! It's on Friday.**

* * *

I didn't bother to reply my father. But I did froze on my uncle's message. I can't have my sister here. She knows Flora.

You might be wondering why my sister is with my uncle. That's because she didn't want to leave her friends in Canada. My mother is also with her but considering she's a surgeon, she hardly spent time home making my uncle look after Althea. My father is staying at our house in Beverly Hills alone. My mom insisted I should not stay there with him because she knew we don't get along. During my stay here at California, I have been residing at Musa's house until we were moved in this mansion.

Gavin and Margarette are a couple. Flora and I are friends with them since Middle School. Our group is made up with ten people: six guys and four ladies. The other girls are twins, Athena and Minerva Willford. The other guys are Lawrence Sparks, Clyde Johan Xavier, Derick Marias, and Vince Parker. I maintained my communication with them as I asked them to look after Flora after I left. They know I didn't want to leave her.

I sighed as I decided not to reply yet. I went to the bathroom and take a shower.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for Flora scolding Riven about eating the cookies first. That was fun to watch.

The next day, we were out swimming. We had barbecues for dinner. And we spent times knowing more about our two new housemates. Though I already know those things about Flora, I acted not knowing anything. Good thing I'm doing well and that Flora seems to trust me.

When we were done with our little pool party, Nabu and Riven fixed the things we used while I did the dishes. I was done and I am drying my hands when Tecna entered the kitchen.

"Do you need something?"

"Helia, can we talk?"

"Sure. About what?"

"Well, I just happened to notice earlier that your accent is not the one used in California," Tecna said. "It's Canadian accent."

I flinched for a moment but I manage to recover. I hope Tecna is not leading to what I think this is leading.

"Well I am from Canada, Tecna. I moved here one and a half year ago," I explained.

"Helia... you are her ex, aren't you?"

"Huh?" was all I came as a response.

"You're Flora's ex," Tecna stated as if she is really sure.

"Wha-what are yo-" she cut me off.

"Lying to me is futile," she smirked. "Should I tell darling Flora that the guy she's grown close to after two days actually know her more than she knew herself?"

I sighed. I guess telling one person wouldn't hurt.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked her.

"One, the others might not see it but I see longing in your eyes everytime you look at her. Two, that ring. She have the same one," Tecna explained. "Those raised my suspicions along with that accent of yours but the third one confirmed my theories. This."

"Is that?"

"Yeah. Flora's former cellphone. She found this in her things and asked me to hack it since she had forgotten about her passcode but I only agreed in one condition," Tecna added. "That is I am only telling her what's inside this mobile if I think it's nothing that can hurt her."

"And you found our pictures and videos and even messages," I finished.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" she asked.

"I am planning to tell her, Tecna. But not now. She's still vulnerable," I answered. "Please keep it, Tecna. I don't want anyone to know how much of a hell I put myself into."

"Okay. But I am only doing it since you said you'll tell her," I nodded at her. "By the way, nice acting. If you keep that up, I doubt anyone will figure out that you were her boyfriend. They will mistook you as someone who is falling for her, though."

I chuckled at what she said but her next question caught me off guard.

"Do you still love her?"

I do.

* * *

 **That's all. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Songs

**I don't own the characters and the songs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Songs**

 **HELIA**

I woke up the next day by a phone call. I got my phone and looked at the caller to find Giselle, Gavin's sister.

 **Me: Hello?**

 **Giselle: Helia Steve! Gavin and Maggie (Margarette's nickname) said you haven't reply about their invitation yet!**

 **Me: You called because of that?**

 **Giselle: Of course, retard! You are coming to my wedding, you hear me?! If you miss it, I will personally hunt you down wherever hell you are right now!**

 **Me: But you should have informed me earlier!**

 **Giselle: No buts! You are coming here at Las Vegas on Thursday and you'll go home at Saturday, understand?**

 **Me: But-**

 **Giselle: I said no buts! You can bring a friend or two!**

Then she hanged up. I sighed. That woman is crazy. Giselle used to look after the ten of us. She's like our clique's mother and we were also protective to her. And as I stare on my phone again, I realized how late it was.

It was a quarter before eleven in the morning. Almost lunch time. Damn. I know I went to sleep around dawn because of thinking about my conversation with Tecna but I didn't expect for myself to wake up this late.

Having nothing better to do, I got up and fix my bed. After which, I went to my bathroom and fix myself before joining the others for lunch.

It was Tuesday. Flora and Tecna arrived three days ago. We were having lunch with usual chats.

"Do you guys have any plans for us this coming Friday?" I asked them.

I am actually considering about going to Nevada and meet my friends. Giselle didn't need to threatened me. That way, I can get away from here even for a short while. I really need some time away from Flora.

"Not that I know of," Musa answered while they are looking at each other. "Do you have plans, Helia?"

"I am invited to a wedding at Nevada," I explained. "And they said I can bring a friend or two. Who wants to go?"

"Nevada? As in Las Vegas?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I go?" I stiffen when Flora asked. "I always wanted to go in a road trip."

 _Yeah, you do. I know._

I looked at Tecna for some help and thankfully, she figure out what I meant.

"Flo, you are not in a logical condition to travel. We can have a road trip after you're feeling better," Tecna objected. "You just had psyche attacks and you'll probably scare Helia again when you fainted on the way."

"But Tec," she pouted. "Timmy, help please?"

"I agree with Tecna, Flo," Timmy said.

"Aw. You're no fun," then she turned to her brother. "Rivvy?"

"No, Flora. Sorry, but Tecna's right," she frowned at Riven's response. "You should settle in here first before going on a road trip. We'll go to somewhere before school starts. Promise."

"Fine," she pouted.

"So... does anyone wanna go?"

"I'll go with you," I turned to Bloom. "I used to live in Nevada. Not in Las Vegas but still."

"Sure, who else?"

"How long will we have to stay there?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we'll go in Thursday and leave at Saturday," I answered.

"Three days and two nights?" Layla asked and I nodded. "I'll join you!"

"Sure."

We discussed a few things and we went back to our own businesses after Nabu volunteered to wash the dishes. I went to my room and gave Gavin a call.

 **Gavin: Helia, my man! You are calling me to inform us you're coming to the wedding, right?**

 **Me: Yeah, well, I wanted to live my life in peace after the wedding. I don't actually want somebody's sister to hunt me down to hell if I miss it.**

 **Gavin: Is she really the reason you are coming?**

 **Me: What do you mean?**

 **Gavin: Helia, I'm sorry, man but if you are attending because Flora might then you are going to be disappointed. She didn't come.**

 _I know, Gavin. I'm actually attending because she is not going._

 **Me: ... Really?**

 **Gavin: We'll tell you more about it when you got here. I'm sorry.**

 **Me: It's alright. I also wanted to see you bastards and the girls. Oh yeah. Giselle said I can bring a friend or two. I'm coming with two girls.**

 **Gavin: You're in a relationship?!**

 **Me: What? Where'd you get that idea?**

 **Gavin: You are coming with two girls.**

 **Me: They're my cousin's best friends! You know I live with nine other people. When I asked them who wants to come and the two said yes.**

 **Gavin: Are they single?**

 **Me: Hands off them, Gavin. I'm telling Maggie.**

 **Gavin: I'm not planning on hitting them! I'm planning to hook someone up to Clyde! I only love my Maggie!**

 **Me: Clyde? Why him?**

 **Gavin: He is the only one in our group who hasn't been in a relationship.**

 **Me: What about Mina (Minerva's nickname)?**

 **Gavin: She have someone. Just recently. The guy is my sister's soon to be cousin-in-law.**

 **Me: Are all of you in a relationship?**

 **Gavin: No. Only Mina, Derick, and us. Vince and Law (Lawrence' nickname) are still playboys with new toy every two weeks. Ana (Athena's nickname) broke up with her boyfriend for two years last month. He cheated on her and he didn't go away with it.**

 **Me: William? I knew he wasn't a good guy.**

 **Gavin: Me, too. You should've seen Mina beating his dick out.**

 **Me: Nah. So hey! I called to tell you guys about my companions.**

 **Gavin: Okay. I guess we'll see you guys here?**

 **Me: Yeah. Send regards for the others.**

 **Gavin: Will do. Bye.**

 **Me: Bye.**

He hang up. I sighed. Should I tell them I'm living with Flora?

I spent my day trying to draw stuffs but I always ended drawing Flora. It's like my hand has its own mind. When I got tired, I went to my special drawer and put my sketchbook there. I was about to lock it when I came across a notebook. I got it out and browse the pages. This is my composition notebook. I wrote songs here. Basically, they're all about Flora or having fun.

I was awaken from my thoughts when someone knocked at the door.

"Helia. We are going to the grocery," I heard Bloom said. "Do you want us to buy something?"

"Just the usual, Bloom," I replied.

"Okay. And you don't need to cook for dinner," she responded. "We'll take out something."

"Okay," I heard her walk away.

I was still browsing my notebook when I came across one song. The first song I wrote for her. I started humming the tone and as I stare at the side of my table where my acoustic guitar rests. I grabbed it and went out of my room to the poolside.

I started plucking my instrument as I sat down.

 _It's her hair and her eyes today_

 _That just simply take me away_

 _And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

 _Makes me shiver but in a good way_

 _All the times I have sat and stare_

 _As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

 _As she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,_

 _With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

I still remember the way she smiled when we met at our school's gymnasium. She was with the twins and Vince.

 _'Cause I love her with all that I am_

 _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

 _'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

 _And I'm out of my league once again_

 _It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_

 _As the world spins around her she laughs,_

 _Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling_

 _But it's no surprise_

 _'Cause I love her with all that I am_

 _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

 _'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

 _But I'd rather be here than on land_

 _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

 _And I'm out of my league once again._

I realized my feelings for her when I couldn't help but look at her all day.

 _It's her hair and her eyes today_

 _That just simply take me away_

 _And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver_

 _But in a good way_

 _All the times I have sat and stared_

 _As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hai_ _r_

 _As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_

 _And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

 _'Cause I love her with all that I am_

 _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

 _'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

 _But I'd rather be here than on land_

 _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

 _And I'm out of my league once again_

"Nice song," I stiffen with that voice. "Is it an orginal?"

She then came and sat next to me. I cursed in wardly. I thought she went with the others. Having no choice but to answer, I immediately "activate" my actor self.

"Hi, Flora. And yes, it's original," I smiled at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you joined the others for shopping."

"I was planning to but I suddenly felt laziness," she giggled. "So can you tell me about the song? Though you said it's an original, it kinda sounds familiar."

Of course, it sounds familiar. It's about you.

"Well, some songs have familiar melodies and tones," I answered. "That song was my first composition."

"Your voice is nice, too," she gave me her signature smile. "Can you please sing again?"

I was about to decline when she gave me her puppy eyes. How do you get out of her charm when she uses that? You can't. I sighed. I started browsing on my notebook for a song. I stopped at the song I sang to her when we celebrated our first anniversary.

I smile at the brunette beside me as I started plucking my guitar again.

 _Too many billion people_

 _Running around the planet_

 _What is the chance in heaven_

 _That you'd find your way to me?_

 _Tell me what is this sweet sensation?_

 _It's a miracle that's happened_

 _Though I search for an explanation_

 _Only one thing it could be -_

 _That I was born for you_

 _It was written in the stars_

 _Yes, I was born for you_

 _And the choice was never ours_

 _It's as if the powers of the universe_

 _Conspired to make you mine_

 _And 'til the day I die,_

 _I bless the day that I was born for you_

She was too focused on my guitar that she had failed to notice I have been admiring her since I started singing.

 _Too many foolish people_

 _Trying to come between us_

 _None of them seem to matter_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _Now I know why I belong here_

 _In your arms I found the answer_

 _Somehow nothing would seem so wrong here_

 _If they'd only realize_

 _That I was born for you_

 _And that you were born for me_

 _And in this random world,_

 _This was clearly meant to be_

 _What we have the world could never understand_

 _Or ever take away_

 _And 'til the day I die_

 _I bless the day that I was born for you_

I looked away when she lifted her head. But I met her eyes and we smiled when I realize she was staring at me.

 _What we have the world could never understand_

 _Or ever take away_

 _And as the years go by_

 _Until the day I die_

 _I bless the day that I was born for you_

I was looking at her thinking how perfect this moment is. Only she doesn't know. And she won't know why.

"Wow," she commented and gave me one of her sweetest smile. "And thank you for granting my request, Helia."

"Your welcome, Flora," I returned the smile. "It was nothing."

 _Since it's for you_ , I added inwardly.

She was about to say something when we heard the gate opened and someone shouted dinner.

She got up and dust off her outfit. I did the same and we started making our way inside the house.

"You can go first," I told her when we reached the hallway to the dining room. "I'll just drop these in my room."

I turned away from her but I stopped when she called my name.

"Helia," she paused. "That girl who inspired those songs sure was lucky."

I stiffen but I recovered quickly. She was about to enter the dining room but stopped when she heard me talk.

"No, Flora," we turned to each other once again and I smiled at her. "The lucky one was me."

She returned the smile and I look at her as she enter the room.

When she was gone, I sighed. I shook my head and started making my way to the stairs.

* * *

 **That's all for now. Read and review, please. ^_^**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Songs: Out Of My League, Born For You**


	6. Chapter 6: His Father

**Please take time to read this.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **I'm sorry this took so long. A friend from the province came over and visit me this Christmas break so I had to take care of her since I haven't seen her for so long. One more reason is that, I still can't decide one part of this story so I decided to ask for your opinions.**

 **Should Helia tell his friends about Flora? What do you guys think? Please review your opinion. I really need it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: His Father**

 **FLORA**

It's Thursday, a few minutes before 10 in the morning. I am in the kitchen waiting for my last batch of cookies to be baked. I'll give some to the three who are going on a road trip today. I also baked cakes for dessert for our lunch later.

Bloom, Layla and Helia are preparing for their trip. Sky and Nabu went somewhere. Stella and Brandon went on a double date with Riven and Musa. Timmy went home because he was summoned by my aunt. But they'll be back for lunch which is two hours from now. Tecna is helping me put icings on the cake.

"And done!" Tecna exclaimed. "Flora's signature cheesecakes are now ready to be served!"

"Did I hear cake?" Layla suddenly peeked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Layla. We made cakes for everybody. It's for dessert later. Wanna try?"

"Hell yeah!" she excitedly approached the table as Tecna handed her a slice. "Thanks for the food!"

I smiled at her as she took a bite. I saw her eyes widen and look at me with admiration.

"Flora, these are the best cakes I've ever tasted!"

We giggled at her reaction. Few moments later, we decided to cook for lunch. Layla is a great cook. While we're it, I packed the cookies they're going to bring for their trip.

"Smells divine in here," we all turned to the one who spoke. "What'cha guys makin'?"

"Sky!" Layla exclaimed. "Just some grilled fish and vegetable salad. And some crab soup. I thought you went out with Nabu, where is he?"

"He said he needs to find something important," Sky went to get a glass of water. "He'll be here for lunch."

"Okay. Can you help us then?" Layla said. "We could use someone to juice the oranges."

"Got it."

The others were already home when we were done. We ate lunch and chatted. Nabu and Timmy volunteered to do the dishes.

The three who are going to a road trip left around two. I made sure to gave them the cookies so they can eat snacks on the road.

Around three, we went out to the nearest gardening store. I was with Tecna, Nabu, and Riven. The others have something to do which I don't know. Nabu is driving, Riven is beside him while Tecna and I are here in the back.

"So have you met any of Helia's friends before?" I asked them which made them turned to me.

"Nah. Helia's friends are not from here," Nabu answered. "Helia came from Canada like you. I just don't know the specific place in Canada."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Are you interested in him, Flo?" Riven turned to me and smirk. "I admit, you guys make a nice couple."

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I am interested in him but not in the way you're thinking!" I exclaimed. "Out of the guys in the house, he seems to be the most caring, that's all."

"Actually," I turned to Nabu. "Helia isn't always like that. He started that act when ythe two of you move in. So I kinda assumed Helia likes you since he's taking care of you all the time."

"Nah. I disagree," Tecna said. "Helia started acting like that when she fainted in his arms. Flora must've scared him to death."

We laughed on Tecna's explanation because it was true.

"But still," Riven suddenly said. "You seem to be more attached to him than any other guys except for Timmy and I. Well, if you guys are going to date, just don't make out in public."

I glared at him which made him laugh.

"And that's coming from _you_ , Riven?" Nabu mocked.

* * *

 **MUSA**

It has been two hours since Helia and the two other girls left. I am home, tuning my acoustic guitar. Sky and I are the only ones here. He's upstairs while I'm here at the living room.

I sighed. I should've tagged along with Riven and the others but I figured he needs to make it up to Flora so I excused myself saying I have an errand to do. Is it weird that I don't think Flora's a threat to our relationship? I mean even if they grew up with sibling bond, they are still not blood related. But here I am, not having a slightest doubt on Riven, Flora, our relationship or their relationship.

Flora is a nice person and someone I think I can trust.

I was awaken from my thoughts when I heard the doorbell. I got up and went to the gate to find two men in black standing in front of a limo parked in front our our gate. I opened the gate and asked them if I could help them when someone came out.

"Good afternoon, my dear niece," he said.

I immediately bowed and greeted, "Good afternoon, Uncle Heath. May I ask your business here?"

"I'm looking for Helia. Is he home?"

"I'm sorry to say he isn't," I answered. "He went to attend a friend's wedding in Nevada. He said he'll be back on Saturday."

He seemed shock but he shrugged it off.

"Okay. I understand," he responded. "Please tell him to come to my office when he gets back. I need to go. I just came to talk to him but he isn't here so I'll be leaving."

"I understand, Uncle," he went back inside the limo and so did the two guys in black.

I went back inside and sighed.

Heath Steve. Helia's father. I was told by Helia that they don't get along since he wants his son to take over their business but Helia wanted to become an architect instead of becoming a business man. He is also one of the most powerful man in California and honestly, I am scared of him. He is the reason Helia moved here unwillingly. He's my mother's big brother but they also don't get along.

He's a man you shouldn't mess with.

* * *

 **TECNA**

I have been observing my housemates since I moved in. I already know them well but I was stunned to know someone in here actually knows Helia's pain.

There's another ex-couple in the house. Though both of them are aware of the situation unlike Flora. They are treating each other as guests and it is safe to say that other than me and the couple, only one other person knows about this.

* * *

 **Can you guys guess who? Please review. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: We're Sorry, Helia

**Heyya! Happy New Year! Sorry this took so long. I was hoping to publish this before going back to school but I got busy and didn't have time to visit this site. Thanks for the reviews. Happy reading! ^_^**

 **Before that, here are brief profiles of Helia's friends in Canada.**

 **Gavin Chase. He has dark blonde hair and jade colored eyes. He is on a relationship with Maggie.**

 **Margarette Brown. Or Maggie. She has platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes.**

 **Vince Parker. He has black hair and golden brown eyes.**

 **Lawrence Sparks. Law for short. He has blonde hair and cyan eyes.**

 **Derick Marias. They call him "D". He has messy black hair and onyx eyes. He is on a long distance relationship.**

 **Clyde Johan Xavier. His hair color is auburn and he has royal blue eyes.**

 **Athena Willford. Or Ana. She has curly coffee brown hair color and light green eyes.**

 **Minerva Willford. Or Mina. She has golden brown hair color and light green eyes. She is in a relationship.**

 **I don't own the original characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: We're Sorry, Helia**

 **BLOOM**

We arrived at our destination around five. It's a famous hotel. Helia just parked and we're getting our luggage out of the car.

He then took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Gavin, where are you? We alr-" "HELIA!"

We all turned to see a beautiful brunette with model features running towards us. She's really tall and her skin really fair. She was wearing black leggings, gray loose blouse and white sneakers. Her eyes are light green.

Behind her are two guys. They are also good looking. The first one is probably as tall as Helia and his hair is black. He has golden brown orbs. He's wearing a plain red v neck shirt, brown pants and black running shoes. The second one is taller than the first one. He is blonde and has cyan eyes. He's wearing the same clothes like the first guy but his shirt is black instead of red. But for some reason, both of them have a playboy vibe.

"Mina!" Helia called out to the girl who jump into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

A very tight hug.

"I missed you, retard!"

"Mina, I think you should let go of him," the black haired guy said. "You're suffocating him."

"Shut up, bastard!" the girl retorted as she let go of Helia.

"Vince, Law!" Helia greeted the two guys.

Layla and I are just watching them greet each other when the girl spotted us.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed which made everyone stopped what they were doing and gained all of our attention but she was looking at us. "Are you girls with Helia?"

"Huh? You brought chicks, Helia?" the blonde guy. "Greetings, fair ladies. I am Lawrence Sparks. Known as the ace of our university in basketball. You may call me Law."

I facepalmed. He is a playboy.

"I, on the other hand, is Vince Parker. A well known model in Canada. It is a pleasure meeting you," said the black haired guy.

Layla and I looked at each other and sweatdropped. They are playboys.

"Hands off them, you two," Helia glared at both of them.

"Don't mind those two bastards," the girl smiled at us. "My name is Minerva Willford. I am a model of a sports apparel back home. You can call me Mina."

She's nice.

"I am Bloom Willows," I offered handshakes. "Nice to meet you."

"Layla Danforth," she said.

"Where are the others?" Helia asked.

"Well, the bride is on the spa. Gavin and Maggie went to the airport to fetch some guests with Clyde. Derick is off somewhere with his girlfriend. An-" "Wait. Derick is with his girlfriend?"

Helia cut off Mina.

"Is there something wrong with that, Helia?" Layla asked.

"His girlfriend is at the Philippines, right?" Helia said. "They have been on a very long distance relationship for four years."

"Yeah but Ryza surprised D on his birthday ," Mina responded.

"Oh yeah. His birthday was last week," Helia mumbled.

"Ryza is with us for two weeks. You'll meet her later," Mina added. "And Ana is preparing her room for later."

"Later?" I asked.

"Oh, we always have sleepovers when most of us gathered. You and Layla may join us if you like," Vince explained.

I was going to respond but Layla asked a question that made them silent.

"Most of you? Not all of you?"

"Uhm. Can we go inside first?" I break the silent. "My bag is kinda heavy."

"Uh, sure. Law, Vince, make yourselves useful and help them with their bags," Mina replied.

They did what Mina told them and lead us on the 23rd floor.

"You're staying on the same floor with us. Since the groom's family owns this hotel, we have the last five floors to ourselves. If you need anything, feel free to ask a hotel staff," Law said. "The floors 22-24 have fifteen suites each. The last floor have the penthouse. That's where Giselle is staying. The groom's side aren't here, though. They're staying at their hotel near the cathedral."

We then heard the sound of the elevator indicating our arrival on the 23rd floor.

"This way," Vince said and lead us to the right.

"Your rooms are 23-J, 23-K, and 23-L. They're right next each other," Mina said. "Here are your key cards. Once you have settled in, you can rest and just call for room service or you can come to 23-A."

I got J, Helia got K and Layla got L. Vince and Law helped us with our bags and left while Mina left after she gave us the keys. I texted Helia and Layla I'm going to rest so they can just go with the others without me. I lay down my bed and closed my eyes. This is what I need.

* * *

 **HELIA**

Layla and Bloom decided to rest in their room so I went to 23-A alone. I was passing down the elevators when I heard it open.

"Helia?" a familiar voice from the elevator called me which made me stop my tracks. "Dude!"

"D?"

Derick hugged me and patted me in the back.

"I missed you!" he pulled away. "Where are you going?"

"I was told to go to 23-A," just then that I noticed he was not alone. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Helia Steve."

Derick was with a black-haired girl with rich black eyes. The way she cling into him made me realize it's his girl friend from the Philipinnes.

The girl smiled at me and replied, "Aryessa Ramos but you call me Ryza."

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked the couple as we started walking in the same direction.

"I'll escort Ryza to her room and rest then go where you are headed," D answered. "That's Ana's room if you didn't know."

I kind of figured that one out. You see, when we held sleepovers, it's always on Athena's room.

I went with the couple until they stopped at room 23-E. D told me that he'll catch up so I continued to walk until I reached the room 23-A. I rang the bell and Law opened it for me. I was entering the living area when another figure jump into my arms and hugged me. When I came to my senses, I realized it was Athena.

"It's been so long!" she whined in my arms. "I missed you so much."

It's not really unusual for the twins to hug me or anyone in our group. That's how they show they care.

"Likewise, Ana."

When she pulled away, she lead me to the dining table where four of them where eating. Derick came shortly and the six of us started eating. We were catching up and laughing when they did something that surprised me.

"We're sorry, Helia."

"Why are you guys apologizing?"

"It's about Flora," Law started.

"I already know about her acc-" "That's not it."

Did Ana just cut me off? She never do that.

"We figured you already know something about it but we also figured the fact that you probably got the wrong information," Vince said. "After all, besides her aunt and the police, we are the only ones who knew the truth about her case."

"What... are you guys trying to say?"

"Helia, that was no accident," D said. "Someone was really after Flora's life."

"And we are apologizing because we couldn't protect her," Mina finished.

"We're sorry, Helia."

* * *

Please review. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: The Ex Couple

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not being active. I'm very busy this semester and I think I can only update once or twice a month, depending on my availabilty. But I do promise you that I'll finish this story. Even if it takes me a year or more. Please prolong your patience and bare with me. Also, I apologize for the errors and typos. I'll fix it when I have time. Anyway, since you're all worked up because of the revelation last chapter, here's another revelation. Enjoy reading! Please review.**

 **I don't own the characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Ex Couple**

 **FLORA**

I was watching Timmy and Musa cook our dinner. For some reason, I feel lazy so I was just sitting here in the kitchen table.

It was the night when Helia and the others went to Nevada. Stella, Nabu, and Brandon were summoned in their respective houses and will not be home until tomorrow. Tecna, Riven and Sky are in the living room watching a movie.

"Flora," Timmy called. "Your aunt called."

This made me looked at him.

"Is it about dad?"

"No," I sighed. "She said she'll visit someday before school starts."

"That's great," I said.

"Anything wrong?" our blue haired companion asked.

I shook my head and replied, "I guess I was kinda hoping any news about daddy. All we know is that he is stable but we don't know when he'll wake up."

"Stay positive and pray," Musa smiled at me. "Everything is going to work out."

I smiled back at her.

"How'd ya like California, so far?" Musa changed the subject.

"Well, it's not too bad," I replied which made them both look at me. "I guess I'll be use to living here in about a month or so."

They looked at me like I'm weird. Then, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked them.

"No," Timmy said between his laughs. "It's just that Helia and you had given us the same answer."

"Really?" they both nodded.

"You guys look good together," Musa commented. "I wouldn't mind having you as my cousin-in-law, either."

I felt my cheeks heated up with what she said.

"Stop it," I whispered but it was loud enough for them to hear which made them laugh. "Hmp! I'll just go watch with the others at the living room."

I walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room where they're watching. Tecna was lying in the sofa while the two boys are sitting on the floor.

"Yo, Flo!" Riven greeted. "Are they done making dinner?"

I shook my head and sat next to him.

"Seriously, Riven? They just started," Sky commented.

"But I'm hungry," Riven responded.

"Shall I go get some light snacks?" Tecna offered, getting up.

"Don't bother, Tec. I'll just wait," Riven said. "I think I can still handle waiting for about two hours."

"So," Sky started. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

The three of us looked at each other, then we looked at him.

"I found out from a broadcast that the weather tomorrow will be great," Sky explained. "It'll be a waste if we spend it indoors."

"Should we go have a picnic at the park?" Riven suggested.

"That'll be fun! Then let's go to an amusement park in the evening!" I added.

"Isn't too bad for Helia, Bloom and Layla to miss this?" Tecna asked.

"Well they can just have fun at the wedding," Sky answered.

* * *

 _ **Flora's Dream**_

 _ **"Flora, you have to tell him about it."**_

 _ **"No, Ana. I can't risk it."**_

 _ **"Flo, please. Maybe you can still work this through!"**_

 _ **"How? He... is leaving tomorrow."**_

 _ **"Flora, you and him... you are perfect! What we call destined for each other! Wherever you guys are, I think you both will never love another person as much as you love each other. Flora, I know you're not okay with this."**_

 _ **"There's nothing I can do, Ana. He's leaving."**_

 _ **"You can sti-"**_

 _ **"He's leaving, not because he wants to. But because I told him to do so."**_

* * *

I wake up, crying. Its not like it's unusual but I can never get use to it. Memories fled my mind each night but why can't I recall faces?! They're always blur.

I immediately fixed myself when I heard Musa at the door. She said breakfast is already serve and that Nabu, Brandon, and Stella are back.

It was Friday. After our breakfast, the nine of us went to prepare for the picnic later. Brandon and I are busy preparing the food. Riven, Sky, and Nabu are cleaning the cars we are going to use. Stella and Musa are organizing the stuffs and materials we'll need, while Tecna and Timmy are grilling skewers and barbecues. Our destination was in a nearby hidden lake that only the locals know about. And the good news is that it's pretty near to an amusement park.

"Are you done with the salad, Flora?" Brandon asked. "We still need to cut some fruits for dessert."

"Okay," I responded as I locked the food container.

I got the kiwis, apples, tangerines, pears, bananas, and raspberries and started cleaning them. I packed them neatly after cutting them and put them in the bag. After which, Brandon was done preparing his signature cold pasta and he asked me to pack it since he still need to make french fries.

We were all done in about an hour. After getting our staffs into the cars, we went to our own room to prepare ourselves.

We met outside in about an hour. Since there are nine of us, three people will be riding one car. The cars we are using are own by Stella, Musa, and Layla. Musa keeps Layla's keys and we already consulted her so it's okay. Stella, Sky and Brandon are riding Stella's car. Musa, Riven and Nabu in Musa's car while Timmy, Tecna and I are using Layla's car.

* * *

 **TECNA**

We just finish swimming and we decided to play truth or dare. We were in circle and here's the arrangement: Me, Timmy, Nabu, Riven, Musa, Flora, Sky, Brandon, Stella and back to me.

"I'll go first!" Musa volunteered. "Nabu, truth or dare!"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to buy all of us, including Helia and the others, a gallon of our favorite ice cream flavor!"

"Psh, too easy. I'll do that on our way home!" Nabu grinned. "Brandon, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Have your girl friend dress you up in a girl outfit!"

We all turned to Brandon who lost his color while Stella danced excitedly. We were all laughing except for Brandon who can faint anytime soon.

"OH MY GOD, NABU! THANK YOU!"

We continued playing until we got bored and decided to leave. We fix our things into the cars then we went to the amusement park. When we got there, Musa and Riven went to buy ride-all-you-can tickets for us.

We were chatting about what should we ride first when Stella bumped into a petite woman with purple hair.

"Hey, watc- Stella?"

"It's your fau- Diane?"

"If you're here, that means," the girl look around and looked at Sky who is frowning. "Sky!"

"What are doing here?" Sky hissed.

"I'm with my friends, baby!" she attempted to hug Sky but failed in doing so.

"Baby?" Flora asked.

"Who are you?" the girl glared at Flora. "Is she your new girl friend, Sky?"

"Shut up, Diane," Sky muttered darkly.

"I mean," Diane smirked. "After that ugly heiress."

"Heiress?" I asked which made her look at me.

"Oh, another new girl?" she raised her eyebrow as she stare at me from head to toe.

This girl... is acting too bitchy.

"Yes, heiress with stupid orange-red hair. She doesn't seem to be here. Stella, where's your loser bes-"

The girl was cut off when Stella slapped her.

Wait, orange-red haired? Was I right? That Sky and Bloom were lovers?

"Listen to me, you spoiled brat. And listen carefully!" Stella began. "You have no rights to insult my best friend in front of me. Bloom is in every way better than you! Everybody is better than a girl who ruined a mature-loving relationship because she has a huge crush on the boy! Remember this, my cousin may be engaged to you, but he'll never love you like how much he loves Bloom. Actually, he'll never love you at all! How can he love the girl who made him lost his first love? And don't you know? He's actually finding a way to stop your marriage. Poor you. You keep on selling yourself to a guy who won't even glance at you. Pathetic. A girl like that will never be accepted to our family! We don't want disgrace on our name!"

When she left, we were embraced by silence.

"You and Bloom were together, Sky?" we all turned to Musa who was standing approximately two meters away from us with Riven.

They must've overheard it.

We all looked at the questioned guy but all he could give us is a big sigh.

* * *

 **BLOOM**

I was lying on my hotel bed when I got bored. Then, I received a text from Helia who invited me for indoor swimming with his friends. I got up and changed my outfit. I wore a two-piece bathing suit. I was about to grab my jacket when I spoted a jersey. I don't know how it got here but I suddenly had the feeling to wear it.

It's Sky's basketball jersey. JONES is printed at the back with his number, 20. I covered it with my hair then went out. Layla was also on her door the moment I opened mine. We smiled at each other as we walk to 23-A where the meeting place is. When we got there, I rang the bell. Moments later, it was opened by auburn haired guy.

"Hi! You must be Helia's frien- Bloom?" I looked at the guy to meet familiar blue eyes.

"Clyde?"

* * *

 **Bloom and Sky are the ex couple! And Bloom and Clyde (Helia's friend) know one another! Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings And Happenings

**Hello. First of all, I would like to apologize for not being active for these last few months. It's because I was sent back to my home province without any one of my gadgets. I didn't have anything to go online with. It's actually a miracle that I survived there. Second, my laptop broke down and it took months for it to get fixed. Third, school started sooner than expected, and it became hell as soon as it did. Lastly, here's your long awaited updated! I hope you guys were patient enough.**

 **I don't own the original characters!**

 **Now read and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Feelings And Happenings**

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Helia stood frozen by the news he heard. _'Someone was after her?'_ he thought.

"What happened?" Helia asked, with a hint of demand on his tone.

"Let's wait for Gavin, he knows more about the subject than we do," Vince replied. "But we can tell you this, whoever the mastermind is, he clearly wants Flora dead."

"That's why you sent her to back to UK," Helia stated.

"Ye- how did you know?" Law asked his friend. "We are sure that people knew that she was sent somewhere but we're pretty secretive about her location that only a few people know we sent her back to UK."

Helia sighed.

'I have to tell them,' he thought.

"I know because she's currently living with me," he said.

"She's what?!"

"Did we hear you right?" Derick asked.

"Yes. I live with her cousin and childhood friend. Apparently, when she was in London, she wanted to be with them."

"Why didn't her aunt tell us about this?" Derick asked nobody in particular.

"So she's in California?" Ana asked for clarification which earn her a nod from Helia. "Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"I... I actually come to distance myself from her a little," Helia looked away. "I don't know how long will I last without letting her know what I feel or who I really am. I was about to explode. And it hasn't been a week since she and her friend moved in."

"Can... can we go with you back in Cali and see her?" Ana asked in a sad tone. "I miss her, Helia."

"Will you be okay with her not being able to recognize you?" Helia asked on the same tone.

Silence embraced them. They couldn't speak their minds even if they're full of thoughts. Then, the doorbell rang that made them come back to their senses. Mina went to open it and stood outside are their three other friends: Clyde, Gavin, and Maggie.

"We're back. Are Helia and his friends here?" Gavin asked Mina. "The three took longer than expected."

"Gavin?" Helia asked as he saw his friends. "Dude! Maggie! Clyde!"

They greeted each other.

"How's California?" Maggie asked.

"It's been... hell for me. At least for this last week," Helia honestly answered. "Gavin, Maggie, Clyde, there's something you guys have to know."

"What is it about?"

"Can I first ask where's Flora?" Helia hesitated.

The question made the three looked away from Helia.

"She... she is not here at this continent anymore," Maggie replied.

"Helia knows," Law said. "Now it's him you have to hear."

"Flora is living with me," Helia said with a sigh.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"What the hell did you just say?" Maggie demanded an answer.

"She's living with me, alright? She's in Cali!" Helia burst out. "And she's been driving me crazy! She's just so perfect even without her memories of us. And I am her closest friend on the house besides her cousin, her friend from London, and her brother figure. You don't know how many times I refrain myself painfully for not hugging her. Holding myself so I wouldn't kiss her suddenly. It was hell! I love her and I will never stop. But she... she can't remember us. She can't even remember my name."

"Helia," Mina said in worry.

"That's why I didn't hesitate to come here," Helia said. "I wanted- no, I needed to distance myself a little bit. Being with her hurts me, but it makes me happy at the same time. With all of this feelings inside, I figured I couldn't last a week with her like that."

"So I guess it's my turn to tell you the truth," Gavin spoke. "That night, we were on a bar except for Vince and her. Vince said he wasn't feeling well that night, and Flora said that she have to help her father so she couldn't come. Then, around 1 am, my phone wouldn't stop ringing. When I went to see who was calling, I was shocked to find Uncle Rhodos' number. I answered it and heard Flora crying. I got out to a silent place and let her talk. She said that four cars were following them and they are shooting them with guns. I asked where are they but they do not know. Then, the line was dead. I gathered the others to go and try to locate her. I even have my police uncles to search for her."

"When we got a word, Flora and her dad bumped into a parked car. They were no signs of an assault in that area so the police concluded it to be an accident. But I testified what happened. Because we thought it would cause a panic if the public know about the assault, we decided to keep it between us. My uncles and I have been investigating ever since," Gavin continued. "We still have no leads. Flora was diagnosed positive for trauma which made her lost some of her memories. Since the culprit was still on loose, we couldn't risk her or Mielle. So we ask her aunt to send them out of the country. But I thought they were sent to England."

"She didn't like it there because she couldn't make friends except for a childhood friend," Helia answered. "Flora wanted to be with her cousin, who lives with me."

"Doe-" Vince was cut off by the door bell.

"That must be the three," Law said.

"Three?" Helia asked.

"Oh, our sisters are here," Clyde answered. "Didn't Gavin tell you?"

"Our sisters? Icludin-" "Helia!"

* * *

 **HELIA**

I was tackled by three petite figures.

One auburn head, a blonde, and a bluenette like me. Lindsay, Lawrence' sister, Rayne, Clyde's sister, and my sister Althea.

"Why didn't you visit us?" Lindsay asked. "We lost you. Then we lost Flora and Mielle, too."

I just hugged them back.

"I miss you three," I mumbled.

"Let's have you treat us to dinner!" Rayne suggested.

"What do you mean by treat, Rayne?" Ana laughed at her. "We got all the hotel services for free."

"How about the amusement park across?" Lindsay said, but Law shook his head.

"Save your energy for tomorrow," he said. "Let's stay on the hotel tonight."

"But we want to bond with Helia!" Althea complained, and the three of them pouted.

"Let's have dinner then," I told them. "We can go take a dip at the pool later."

"Yay!"

It didn't take us long to eat. The three are so eager about swimming so they ate fast. After eating, we went back to our rooms to get ready for swimming. I wore blue swimming trunks. Our meeting place is still Ana's room so we went there after getting ready.

"Helia! Why don't you invite your friends?" Law suggested. "They could've eaten and rested by now. Ask them to go indoor swimming with us."

So I texted Layla and Bloom. They both replied they are coming so I told them to go here at Ana's room. The last one to arrive except for Bloom and Layla were Althea and Rayne. Ana still wasn't ready when I heard the doorbell rang. That must be them.

"I'll go get it," Clyde volunteered.

I followed him shortly.

"Hi! You must be Helia's frien- Bloom?" huh?

"Clyde?" I heard Bloom said.

"God, I missed you!" Clyde exclaimed and suddenly hug her. "How have you been?"

I heard Layla cleared her throat which made them realize they weren't alone.

"You two knew each other?" I asked which made them turn to me.

"Yeah. Well, we both used to live here at Nevada," Clyde answered. "Not here at Vegas, but we're childhood friends. We moved at the same time. She went to Cali, while I went to Canada."

"But I thought you used to be in the same town as Sky, Bloom?" Layla asked. "Didn't you two came from the same place?"

"Oh, you're still with Sky?" Clyde asked. "I know him, too. We were not close, though."

"In a sense," Bloom answered. "I'm living with him along with Helia, Layla, and the others but we already broke up."

"What?" I asked.

"You and Sky were a couple?!" Layla exclaimed.

"I hate to interupt but we should go," we turned to Mina who was behind me. "Let's have the introductions in the pool area!"

She was with the others.

We went out to the pool area that was in the fifth floor. We gathered together as they started introducing themselves to each other. After introductions, we started playing all around and having fun.

"We should go to bed now," Maggie suggested. "Unless we want Giselle to be nagging at us tomorrow."

"Got that right," we turned to find the bride with her arms cross while looking sharply at us. "Get your asses to bed, now!"

 **TIMESKIP, Saturday****

We are all in the airport, Giselle and her husband are soon to take off with our sisters. But not on the same destination. The newly wedded couple is going to South Korea for honeymoon, while our sisters are going back to Canada because they have summer classes.

"You guys enjoy!"

"You three behave! We'll be back at Wednesday!"

Their flights happened to be at the same time. Mina and the others convinced me to go with us at Cali, we will leave later.

"Helia!" I turned to Bloom. "I already called Stella. She said she'll discuss it with the others. We might need to go now. We don't want to arrive there by midnight."

We have three cars: the cars we used to come here, and the other two cars are provided by Clyde's relatives from here. I'm the driving the first car, with Gavin on the passenger seat. Mina and Maggie are the ones occupying the back seat. Bloom is on a car with Clyde, D, and Ryza. We found out earlier that Bloom and Ryza are future business partners, considering the companies they will inherit are already trade partners. Layla is on the last car with Ana, Vince and Law.

We all got into the cars, and start driving.

"Are you sure you all want to do this?" I asked. "She doesn't remember you."

"One more word about her not remembering, and I'll throw you out, Helia," Mina threatened me. "Just drive. And drive faster, too."

"It's four hours drive, Mina," Gavin said. "Babe, can you hand me one of the chips? I'm hungry."

"Here you go," I saw Maggie obliged. "Helia, is the mansion big enough to accommodate all of us?"

"It's big enough, but the problem is there are no sufficient rooms," I answered. "We only have two guest rooms. Our personal rooms are big and wide enough to accommodate up to 10 people, but I guess we will figure out the arrangement when we arrived there. Bloom already talked to Stella. They might be preparing the house now."

* * *

 **SKY**

"So they are coming with nine other people?" Nabu asked for clarifications.

"Five males, and four females," Stella answered. "They have two couples there so I thought they will have the guest rooms, but what about the remaining five?"

"Riven will stay at my room for a while," Musa suggested. "Have his room occupied by the remaining men."

"Then I'll go stay at Brandon's room," Stella followed Musa's suggestion. "The remaining ladies will stay at my room."

"I think one of us guys will have to share with one of them," Timmy said. "So that we will have a maximum of two people per room."

"They are Helia's friends so maybe he would share his room with one of them," Riven stated.

"Well, if he won't, I don't mind having a roommate," I told Nabu and Brandon. "Let's go get extra bedding at the equipment room."

"We will cook something for dinner," Flora said as she and Musa stand up.

"We'll prepare the rooms, then," Stella said as she looked at Riven, Tecna, and Timmy agreed. "Riven and I will prepare our own rooms, while Tecna and Timmy can prepare the guest rooms."

Then we went to do our own tasks. Brandon and I carried two bedding, while Nabu carried one. I asked Nabu to put it on my room while I went to Riven's room to give the bedding.

"You know, Helia never mentioned his friends," Riven pointed out. "Not even once. Why do you think they interested on going here?"

"Probably just sight seeing and road trips," I answered.

"Sky," we looked at Nabu who entered. "Flora asked if someone could go shopping for some items at the grocery. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure," we went out of the house.

It didn't take us long to reach the store since it's pretty near. We went to get the items as quick as we could, and now we are already on line to pay.

"Sky!" a familiar woman called but I ignored her.

She's not relevant.

"Sky!"

"Talk to her," Nabu whispered. "She is your fiancee."

"I don't care," I scoffed.

As we were gathering the things we bought, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my left arm. I broke it free, and pushed Diane softly.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked. "We're getting married. Shouldn't you treat me better?"

I glared at her.

"We're arranged," I stated as a matter of fact. "I didn't propose. And I will never do that. Let's go, Nabu. Flora must be waiting for the ingredients."

And we left. We were walking in silence, but it wasn't comfortable.

"What happened between the three of you?" I heard Nabu asked. "With Bloom, I mean."

"She thought I cheated on her since she walked in on us in an inappropriate position," I answered. "I couldn't reach out to explain until we just fell apart."

"Diane planned it, didn't she?" Nabu asked and I just nodded.

"It was Stella who found out," I explained. "Then the next thing I know, I am arranged to her."

"Was it your dad who signed in for the arrangement?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still love Bloom?" I kept silent. "I see. Why don't you try to win her again? You are living together."

"She still wouldn't talk to me," I responded.

He stopped the questions after that. We got back into the house and we went straight to the kitchen.

"Finally!" Flora exclaimed. "I was getting worried for the both you. I thought something happened. Why did you take so long?"

"The grocery store is busy," I answered. "Do you need more help?"

"Later, to fix the table outside since we can't eat on the dining room. You can rest for now," she answered.

I then went to fix my room since one of our visitors will sleep there. When I was done, Stella said they an hour away from here so we started preparing the table outside. We were serving the dishes when we heard a car's honk.

"That's Bloom's car," Musa announced. "They're here!"

"I'll go get them," Stella volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Nabu followed.

"Take them here," Tecna said.

"Helia! Bloom! Layla!" Flora called out as she went to hug them. "Oh, you bought a bunch! Hello there, I'm Flora Alyssum."

I turned to them and my eyes widened at the sight of an auburn head with royal blue eyes.

"Cj?" I asked, and they all turned to me.

"Sky," he said. "It's been a while, I guess. Hey there. I'm Clyde Johan Xavier. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Gavin Chase," the dark blonde guy with jade eyes said beside him. "This is my girlfriend, Margarette Brown."

"Hello," the platinum blonde woman said. "You can just call me Maggie."

"I'm Lawrence Sparks," the other blonde guy said. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Derick Marias," the Asian looking guy said. "This is my girlfriend, Ryza. Nice to meet you."

His girlfriend only gave us a smile and we nodded.

"I'm Vince Parker," the last guy introduced. "These girls are Athena and Minerva Willford, they are twins."

"Oh my god!" Stella exclaimed. "You three model one of my favorite Canada brands!"

"Your turn to introduce yourselves," Helia said.

"I'm Timmy Andrews," Timmy started. "I'm Flora's cousin."

"Riven Erickson," Riven shortly followed.

"I'm Stella Gomez," Stella cheerfully said. "This is my boyfriend, Brandon Gil."

"Nice to meet you," Brandon greeted.

"I'm Sky Jones," they turned to me. "Stella's cousin."

"Nabu Khan," Nabu followed.

"I'm Musa Pierre," Musa smiled at them. "I'm Helia's cousin, and Riven's girlfriend."

"I'm Tecna Lottie," Tecna smiled at them. "So, shall we eat?"

We went to sit down on the table where all the foods where.

"Wow, you prepared a lot," Lawrence commented. "Will we even finish all of these?"

"I'm sorry," Flora responded. "I was enjoying cooking. I got carried away."

"But don't worry, the boys are big eaters," Bloom said.

"So about the arrangement," Stella started. "Gavin and Maggie will occupy one guest room, Derick and Ryza will occupy the other one. Athena and Minerva will occupy my room, and I will stay at Brandon's room. Two of the remaining boys will occupy Riven's room, as for the remaining guy, he'll be rooming with Sky. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course!" Minerva said.

We ate and chatted which lasted for about two hours. We stopped when Athena said she was tired. Nabu, and Timmy went to do the dishes, while we showed them their rooms. Lawrence and Vince are the ones who got Riven's room so it seems like my roommate will be Cj.

"You can put your things in the closet," I told him. "You can go, and take a shower as well. There are unused toothbrushes on the shelves above the sink."

He nodded as he disappeared to the room. I went to my couch and fixed it into a bed. I got the extra pillows and blanket and fix it there. After that, I looked at my phone to find it's already quarter to 10 in the evening. There were 32 messages and 16 missed calls from Diane. But I didn't bother to open them. I started deleting them and erasing my phone call history. I heard a knock on my door, as Cj came into the room again.

I went to answer the door, but flinched at the sight of who was it.

"Hey," I managed to say. "Do you need something?"

"Is Clyde still awake?" Bloom asked, making me disappointed. "I want to talk to him."

Of course, she wasn't here for me.

"He just finished showering," I answered. "Come in, so you guys can talk. I'll be taking a shower."

She hesitated but she took my offer to come in.

"Bloom?" Cj asked.

"I'll be taking a shower," I announced.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door. Why am I so nervous? Stupid me, of course I should be nervous. Cj is there... alone with Bloom.

My ex-girlfriend is there with my former best friend... with someone who used to court her.

The hell, Sky. And you let them be alone. You really are a fool.


	10. Chapter 10: Telling The Others

**Here's the next chapter. Read and review!**

* * *

 **RIVEN**

It's the day after the arrival of Bloom, Layla, Helia and his friends. I am at a grocery store with Flora, shopping some gardening tools. That Vince guy came with us with one of the twins which I don't know who.

"Riven, which one do you think is better?" Flora asked, showing me two garden shears.

One was pruning shears, the other one was hedge shears.

"I think it's better to buy loppers, Flora," the Vince guy suggested.

"Nice thinking," she agreed. "Anyways, what would you guys like for snacks this afternoon? You can tell me anything you want, I will make it if I can."

"Really?" the twin girl exclaimed. "Cookies!"

Do Canadians really love cookies? Helia asked Flora for the same thing.

"Ana, we're watching our weight. Don't go requesting for fats," Vince pointed out. "We have a photoshoot next week for the next brochure. Our manager would eat you for a pound gain, you know."

"Then I'll have them less fats," Flora interrupted. "Even if you're models, you shouldn't go starving yourselves for work. It might be the cause for you to have a worse disorder or sickness."

"That's what I've been telling Vince but no," the girl responded. "He only eats food that won't affect his weight. And he worked out too much as well. Picture healthy, but unhealthy."

"That's awful!" Flora turned to the guy as Ana and I watched in amusement.

Flora began lecturing the guy, and he was asking for help but we just continue watching. It took a while for my sister figure to calm down, and we went back to shopping again. After that, we went back to the car which is Musa's to put the items there and went back to the mall to shop for clothes since our visitors said they might stay for a while. Flora also needed new clothes. We went around shopping on every clothing shop and boutiques. Ana can shop alright. Vince and I went back and fort to the car to put the shopped clothes because our hands were always full after a shop or two.

"Let's hit the arcade!" Vince exclaimed.

"We have to go back, Vince," Ana said. "The others might be expecting us for lunch."

"One hour?" Vince pleaded. "Oh, come on! We shopped for your clothes for three hours straight! Give me some incentives!"

"Can we, Riven?" Flora asked.

I nodded.

"Let's just call them that we are not joing them for lunch and we'll be back some time before afternoon snacks," I replied. "The arcade's this way."

"Yes!" Vince joyed.

"So childish," Ana commented while rolling her eyes which made Flora and I snickered a little.

"You look cute together," Flora smiled at them. "Why aren't you two a couple?"

"Yuck!" they both exclaimed which made us laughed.

"Who would like this childish idiot?" Ana scoffed.

"Who would date this spoiled brat?" Vince retorted.

"Stop that," I said. "Flora, can you call them about the plan? Musa might start to worry."

"Your girlfriend is spoiling you too much and it should be you who is spoiling her," she commented. "I really think you gave her a potion or something."

"Just call them!"

* * *

 **LAYLA**

We were in the living room, except for Flora, Riven, Vince, and Ana who went out. Helia said that he has something to tell us, something that he cannot tell with Flora around.

"Before you go on about what you are going to say," Musa started. "Flora called me to tell you guys that four of them are not joining us for lunch since they decided to stay a bit while in the mall. They'll be back around 2."

"Vince must have sommething to do with that," Law commented which made the other Canadians agree.

"We're missing the point, guys," Maggie said. "Helia, go ahead and tell them. I mean, they do deserve to know."

"So what's this all about?" Nabu asked. "Are you finally admitting you're gay?"

"What?"

Nabu's question made Helia's friends blink and laughed.

"Nabu!" I scolded. "What Helia might say may be important. Don't go ruining the serious atmosphere!"

"Sorry, I'm just kidding," Nabu apologized. "He seemed so tense about it so I had him loosen up a bit. So what is it that you want to tell us, Helia?"

"And why does it look like Tecna knew about this?" Timmy's question made us looked at the short-haired lady. "You know something about this, right? That's why it's you who forced Riven to take Flora out today."

"Let Helia speak first, Tim," the lady replied. "I'll tell you what I know after him."

"Actually, let me start on it," Gavin said. "It actually involves our clique, and that we are going to ask a favor from all of you."

"No, Gavin, I'll start," Helia intervened. "Well, good thing Flora ain't here because she doesn't need to know about this. At least not yet."

He took a deep breathe.

"I actually know Flora before she came here," he started. "I met her at Canada, we went to the same schools."

"So what if you know her before?' Brandon asked. "And why is it that you didn't tell us about that?"

"I don't think that's the whole story, Babe," Stella called out to his boyfriend. "Let him continue."

"I'm her ex-boyfriend," what he said made us rose from our seats.

"What?!"

"Helia?" Timmy asked.

"We met in middle school, we became a couple on our sophomore year, but we broke up just before I moved here to Cali," he explained. "She broke up with me because she said she wouldn't be able to handle a long distanced relationship."

"That's why you were immediately attached to her," Bloom concluded. "You still love her, and couldn't help but take care of her."

"Your actions towards her make sense now," Stella commented.

"But you were hurting, weren't you?" Sky's question made him flinched. "That's probably why you went away from her for a while."

"And Flora is actually our friend, too," Mina intervened, saving Helia to answer Sky. "And about the favor we want to ask, please don't tell this to anyone. Even your parents."

"You all heard that she was involve in an accident, right?" Clyde asked. "Actually, it was no accident. The only ones who know about this is us, the police, and Flora's aunt. That night, they were actually people who were trying to kill her."

"Wh-what?"

"Why?"

"We don't know what the motive is since they are still on the loose," Derick answered. "So, we would like to ask all of you to keep an eye on her all time."

"Are we asking too much?" Maggie asked. "We would of course inform you for leads and improvement of the case."

"Flora," Timmy mumbled. "When did people started hating her?"

The Canadians looked down, like saying they have no idea.

"Can we count on you?" Clyde asked.

"I'll do it," Timmy answered. "She's family, after all."

"Me, too," I said.

"I don't see why not," Nabu said. "And we can torture Helia for it."

We started agreeing about it.

"Thank you," Mina said. "You don't know whatb this means to us."

"But who will tell Riven?" Tecna asked. "We got to have him informed about this obviously."

We all turned to Musa who sighed.

"I'll take the role," she said. "I mean, only I could handle him well."

"Got that right."


End file.
